No me lo puedo explicar
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: La negra noche y la precaria luz de aquel bar solo le proporcionaban la atmosfera correcta para deprimirse aún más. Cada detalle de él le hacía falta para respirar y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Y sí, ahora estaba ahí, el un mafioso respetado y temido por todos, bebiendo solo por penas de amor. Eso sí, jamás lloraría por él, a pesar de lo que había representado el pelinegro para él.


**No me lo puedo explicar.**

**R18 (RebornxHibari)(NC=17)**

**Los personajes incluidos en esta historia de ficción no me pertenecen, la propiedad intelectual de los mismos así como su imagen pertenecen a su creadora original, la mangaka Akira Amano, este relato yaoi es sin fines de lucro****.**

La tenue luz de aquel bar no permitía descifrar con claridad la mueca que se extendía por aquel atractivo rostro, la feodora inclinada también era la culpable de que aquel semblante luciera sombrío.

—Sírveme más whiskey. — Ordeno Reborn al cantinero que lo atendía, el cual se acercó a cumplir su pedido — Llénalo. — señalo el pequeño vaso.

El cantinero le envió una mirada significativa, no era propio de aquel elegante y sobrio lugar, el que los vasos excedieran la cantidad de licor indicada, llenar completamente un vaso de whiskey era de mal gusto, y ese bar era un lugar refinado. Aunque el sujeto se replanteo la situación cuando aquellos profundos ojos negros se posaron en los suyos, era una mirada extraña, cargada de un sentimiento que el no pudo descifrar, lo único que sabía, es que parecía poder matarlo si no cumplía con la exigencia requerida, suspiro y luego el hombre que rondaba en los 58 años sonrió y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza lleno el vaso con el fuerte licor yéndose a atender una orden que solicitaba el camarero.

El mejor asesino de Vongola tomo el vaso llevándolo a sus labios donde el amargo sabor inundo su boca, tomo la mitad del contenido ante la mirada de otro cliente que se encontraba sentado a su derecha, si, lo sabía, estaba bebiendo sin estilo, bebía como una borracho con problemas del corazón en alguna cantina de mala muerte, pero si ya lo había perdido a él, que más le daba perder el estilo y los buenos modales. De un solo trago bebió el resto, llamando al cantinero antes de que el vaso hiciera contacto con la barra para pedir fuese rellenado de nuevo. Ojala el fuerte sabor de lo que se estaba tomando se llevara de su boca el sabor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de su ser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La estupenda mansión Vongola se erguía en toda su magnificencia, la noche ya estaba presente, hacia 3 meses desde que la maldición que azotaba a los arcobálenos había sido retirada, así que ahora un joven Reborn de 25 años caminaba por el elegante vestíbulo, mientras el Dame-Tsuna lo acosaba con preguntas sobre la reciente misión.

Claro que todo parloteo de su patético pupilo ceso, cuando por la puerta el guardián de la nube apareció llevando en su hombro cual saco de papas a Hayato Gokudera, el cual fue arrojado al suelo sin contemplación, a lo cual el Décimo se le había echado encima a su guardián más poderoso, tomándolo por la solapa del traje negro que portaba.

— ¿Por qué los asesinaste Hibari-san?, debía haber otra forma—lloriqueaba de infantil forma el líder de la más poderosa organización mafiosa.

— Eran enemigos Sawada —alargo el apellido del líder de forma peligrosa, se quitó las manos del muchacho de encima y le miro con fastidio, había sido una misión, y la verdad es que matar a esos niños no había sido fácil para él, no necesitaba que el maldito de Sawada le viniera con reclamos sentimentalistas y estúpidos.

Tsuna se iba a volver a volcar sobre su frio guardián, estaba consciente de que eran gajes del oficio, pero asesinar a 5 niños que no pasaban de los diez años era algo que no tenía contemplado cuando los envió a esa misión, pero sobretodo le dolía que su guardián no se viera afectado en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Basta!, yo ordene que eliminará a todos, — la fuerte voz, y el inquebrantable agarre no pertenecían a nadie más que su tutor — Hibari solo hizo lo necesario para proteger a la familia — observo al chico de cabello negro el cual resoplo y bajo la cabeza en signo de que no le agradaba el ser "defendido" por el Bebe, así que Reborn, lo observo dar media vuelta y salir de la mansión.

— ¡Espera Hibari-san, deben revisarte! — grito el Décimo Vongola al tiempo que era soltado y se dirigía a la puerta tomando el pomo en su mano la cual temblaba.

— Déjalo, está enojado… — el Hitman se había quitado su feodora al tiempo que pasaba su diestra por sus negros cabellos, había sido una noche en extremo difícil, esa familia había resultado más poderosa de lo que creyó, además no solo eso, ¿qué tipo de malnacidos dejaban como carne de cañón a niños que habían sido utilizados en aquellas escalofriantes labores? —debemos atender a Gokudera.

Observo como el pequeño cuerpo de su aprendiz se convulsionaba mientras seguía agarrando el pomo de la puerta por donde Hibari se había desaparecido, el dame-Tsuna lloraba dándole la espalda, aun con todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de los hechos que había enfrentado con sus guardianes, el niño aún tenía el suficiente corazón para llorar por esos crueles acontecimientos, además había que contar que su mano derecha estaba gravemente herido a juzgar por la sangre que ahora manchaba el blanco piso.

— ¿En que los he convertido? — susurro el Vongola y aun así Reborn pudo escucharlo. ¿En que los había convertido? En asesinos. Asesinos igual a él. Respondió en su cabeza, mas sin embargo solo tomo el cuerpo caído para llevarlo a la enfermería, Tsuna tenía ya diecisiete años, pronto cumpliría los dieciocho, era tiempo de que enfrentara sus propios demonios sin consuelo ni guía, era un Vongola después de todo.

La noche había sido lenta, aun cuando Hibari y Hayato, bueno el último no tanto, habían logrado terminar con la base de esa familia enemiga, se tuvo que enviar a los demás guardianes a cazar a algunos integrantes que se encontraban en bases menores. A las cuatro de la mañana, Tsuna había recibido una llamada por parte de su guardiana de la niebla, donde le explicaba que se habían topado con Hibari y que realmente se veía mal, estaba siendo más violento que de costumbre, lo que era mucho decir, y estaba lleno de sangre, de la cual no pudo distinguir si se trataba de propia o de los enemigos.

Tsuna había palidecido al instante, Hayato se encontraba aun inconsiente, le habían fracturado las costillas y una de ellas se había insertado en el pulmón, después del procedimiento médico adecuado, seguía en estado grave. Durante toda esa noche la preocupación por Hibari no le permitía estar tranquilo, después de todo creía haber actuado de forma estúpida e infantil con su guardián. Hibari no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, que el aun no fuera los suficientemente maduro para enfrentar todas y cada una de la monstruosidades que se debían cometer siendo miembros de la mafia, no era culpa de Hibari. Como el mismo Reborn le había dicho, Hibari solo protegió a la familia. Lo protegió a él y a Vongola. Protegió y rescato a Hayato. Con sus patéticos pensamientos se quedó ahí, velando la inconciencia de su guardián de la tormenta, mientras el sol se iba haciendo presente.

El día de ayer y el día de hoy habían sido bastante ajetreados, con un Tsuna fuera de sus cabales debido a sus sentimentalismos, guardianes heridos y uno desaparecido, Reborn había tenido un verdadero día de infierno.

Así que cuando al anochecer se decidió ir por una copa a algún bar del centro para bajarse el estrés, claro después de dejar en orden todo lo relacionado con la organización, a un Gokudera consciente y en recuperación, a Tsuna dormido en la comodidad de su cuarto, no había localizado a Hibari, pero estaba seguro que era por el guardián así lo quería.

Lo que no se espero fue que después de estar bebiendo un rato en un sobrio y elegante bar, del cual salió acompañado de una hermosa dama de cabello negro y ojos azules, vería que por la ventana de uno de los establecimientos se encontraba en la barra haciendo ademanes de borracho un Hibari Kyoya, a lo cual no se pudo retirar, ya que el ebrio muchacho parecía sacar sus tonfas, por lo cual se decidió a disculparse con la señorita ya que le había surgido una emergencia, y entro a lugar para llevarse de ahí al guardián, antes de que destrozara el lugar y Vongola se viera afectado de algún modo. Solo que cuando entro, Hibari, ya se encontraba de nuevo sentado y pidiendo otro trago, por lo cual se sentó a su lado en la barra que estaba despejada y pidió lo mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bebe?, lárgate — expreso con tono ebrio Hibari, mientras daba un sorbo a su trago.

— Este es un país libre, ¿sabes?, pero sobretodo, yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana Hibari — respondió mientras observaba de reojo al menor, notando que no estaba herido como lo había sugerido la acompañante de Mukuro, que se encontraba bastante ebrio, pero lo raro, es que no tenía esa mirada hostil de "te morderé hasta la muerte", sino que su mirada se veía ausente y sin ese malicioso brillo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto el mayor con tono de burla, tratando de buscar el rostro joven de Hibari para que este lo encarara, necesitaba ver alguna reacción en esa mirada, lo que fuera, cuando lo pudo ver de frente, completo — ¿fue demasiado para ti esa misión?, ¿no me digas que el frio guardián de la nube se deprimió por cumplir con su trabajo? — finalizo.

Estaba de frente a Hibari, y aunque la luz era precaria, pudo observar el asombro en su faz, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, y esa mirada que se encendió de nuevo, el enojo cuando lo tomo de las solapas del traje con fuerza. Y lo peor es que no sabía porque lo molestaba con eso, pero algo en la mirada mediocre del guardián de la nube le disgustaba.

— ¡Cállate Bebe! — Exigió — No sabes nada, déjame en paz — y lo empujo con fuerza, la suficiente para que el asesino de Vongola se tuviera que poner de pie.

— Haha — una risa seca y sin sentimiento salió de los labios del moreno, el cual se acomodó bien su saco — ¿crees que eres el único que ha tenido que asesinar a un niño? — pregunto mordaz, rememorando la primera vez que lo hizo, y la sensación que se gravo a fuego en sus manos ensangrentadas.

— Púdrete Bebe — espeto el menor con una mirada de fastidio, porque lo sabía, pertenecía a la mafia y estaba dispuesto a cargar con las culpas que eso conllevaba, pero eso no significaba, que no se podía dar el lujo de desahogar sus penurias como él quisiera, ese era su derecho, eso era lo que quería, así que ni el estúpido Bebe se lo impediría, aun cuando no se podía explicar porque de repente sentía una oleada de eso que los herbívoros llaman "sentimientos", los cuales por cierto eran estúpidos, sofocantes y muy molestos. En consecuencia, tomo de nuevo su vaso bebiendo todo el contenido.

— Todavía no tienes edad para beber, vámonos de aquí — Reborn lo tomo del brazo, a lo que el menor se puso de pie y se soltó de un fuerte manotazo.

— Te dije que me dejaras en paz Bebe-gruño de malas el exprefecto de Namichuu.

— ¡Awww! Que tiernos… — exclamo un joven de cabello castaño con mechas rubias — hasta cuando pelean le dice "Bebe" — brillitos en los ojos y realmente emocionado comentaba aquel extraño entrometido.

— Te dije que seguro que estaba esperando a alguien, esta guapura de hombre no podía ser soltero — otro inoportuno le rodeo un hombro a Hibari.

— Todos podemos hacernos ilusiones — replico el aludido, era un hombre de aspecto semiformal, llevaba una camisa de vestir con rayas verticales en color purpura y un sencillo pantalón negro, zapatos y demás accesorios del mismo color — además Satoshi, por lo que veo todavía tengo oportunidad — termino señalando a Reborn, el cual solo observa a los desconocidos evaluando el porqué de esa descarada actitud.

— Quítame las manos de encima si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte — el tono de ultratumba y la mirada ensombrecida y de reojo ya que el tipo estaba a su costado le dieron un efecto muy dramático, pero también muy convincente.

— Vamos Satoshi, tiene razón, no seas tan atrevido, además yo lo vi primero — replico el hombre que vestía semiformal, tomo del brazo a Hibari y lo acerco hacia el jalándolo — Mi nombre es Hiroshi Toshizaku, el efusivo es Satoshi, como estoy seguro ya lo dedujiste — el muy osado proporciono un roce en la mejilla del guardián de la nube —y la loca aquella — señalo al joven de mechas rubias, el cual por cierto llevaba un atuendo para nada discreto, con plumas y colores exóticos — es Katsuyuki.

— ¡Oye! — Reclamo el rubio, Reborn se sintió en una dimensión desconocida, por un lado era totalmente ignorado y lo otro sorprendente, era que Hibari Kyoya permitiera que esos herbívoros entraran en su espacio vital — pero dime precioso, ¿no habías venido antes a este bar, verdad?

— Claro que no, yo no lo hubiera dejado salir vivo — Toshizaku volvía al ataque y le pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla a Kyoya, el cual le retiro la mano de un manotazo — lo siento — se disculpó con una sonrisa socarrona, después de eso se giró encarando a Reborn. — Bueno desconocido, si quieres irte hazlo por favor, no te preocupes nosotros cuidamos al "ojos bonitos" — y le sonrió al asesino que volteo a ver a Hibari, pero se percató que este ya los estaba ignorando y se había vuelto a sentar en la barra mientras se tomaba otro vaso de lo que al parecer ahora era vodka.

Un llamativo banderín con los colores del arcoíris llamo su atención, estaba al fondo del establecimiento, volteo analizando su alrededor y se percató de que realmente eran tres las mesas ocupadas en aquel bar, una pareja de jóvenes que se estaban besando, una donde dos mujeres platicaban mientras melosamente estaban tomadas de la mano, y la otra que ahora estaba vacía ya que era la que ocupaban los tres inoportunos que ahora acosaban a Hibari. ¡Ah! Exclamo en su mente, ahora entendía el comportamiento de aquellos sujetos. Estaban en un bar gay. ¿Porque Hibari estaría ahí?. Bueno ni idea, al ni le iba ni le venía que Hibari fuera gay. Lo importante ahora era que realmente tenía que convencer al testarudo muchacho de que se fuera con él, porque sea como sea, primero, aún era menor para beber, y segundo, lo dejaba ahí con esos y seguro que si se lo violaban, así que haría su buena obra del día y protegería la virtud del guardián de la nube.

¿Hibari todavía seria virgen?

Bueno tal vez en la próxima borrachera juntos se lo preguntaría.

¡Espera a donde cree ese estúpido acosador que esa mano se dirigía!

— Pues lamento decirles que el joven se va conmigo — la voz del Hitman por fin se escuchó, al tiempo que detenía una atrevida mano que se dirigía al trasero de Hibari — espero y perdonen la despedida tan repentina — que le hubiera impreso un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria era un pequeño plus.

— Tu no me das ordenes — replico la nube cuando ahora su muñeca fue apresada por el tutor de Sawada, y aunque hizo el amago de soltarse, esta vez sí lo tenía bien sujeto y solo lo lograría usando un poco de violencia, y por el momento no quería incomodar a los amables y ebrios muchachos que en estos instantes eran sus colegas en asuntos del alcohol.

— Oye, enserio si no se quiere ir déjalo, ya después le pides perdón y arreglan sus problemas, pero ahorita no lo puedes obligar — ¡Ay sí! Ahora resulta que eran personas decentes.

— Este no es su asunto — contesto Reborn añadiendo el toque de su fría mirada, aquella que hacia salir corriendo a mafiosos poderosos, por lo cual los chicos se amedrentaron.

— Aun así, — dirigió su vista a Hibari, que trataba de soltarse sin mucho esfuerzo y observaba el agarre al que era sometido — ¿Te quieres ir con él? Se ve agresivo — ese hombre se veía amenazador y realmente tenía algo de miedo, pero "ojos bonitos" viéndolo bien era joven, tal vez demasiado, así que tampoco iban a permitir que sufriera maltrato físico por parte de su pareja.

La gente del bar empezó a notarlos, así que Hibari sintió que realmente era hora de largarse, sobretodo, porque aunque era consciente de que su estado no era de sobriedad total, ya empezaban a darle vuelta los objetos y un pequeño malestar se hacía presente en su estómago, pero sobretodo le estaba dando sueño.

— Yo puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien solo — contesto el exprefecto, se levantó del asiento y de un jalón limpio se liberó del agarre del "bebe" — gracias por su preocupación, me voy con el — termino de hablar y le tendió la mano a ese tal Toshizaku. Bueno en definitiva eso le aclaro totalmente a Reborn que tan ebrio estaba Hibari. Ebrio. Demasiado ebrio como para dar las gracias a alguien.

— De cualquier forma si necesitas algo llámame — el joven le sonrió al tiempo que le proporcionaba una tarjeta con sus datos.

El guardián de la nube se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza, alzar la mano a modo de despedida de los tres impertinentes desconocidos y salió seguido de Reborn.

Claro que en cuanto el frio viento lo golpeo directo en el rostro, como por arte de magia su porte estoico se desvaneció y casi cae al suelo, por lo cual se tuvo que sostener de una pared.

El Hitman sonrió divertido, de hecho casi se le sale una carcajada, sino fuera porque eso no iba muy de acuerdo a su personalidad lo habría hecho, pero realmente fue divertido ver como al parecer era la primera vez que Hibari se emborrachaba, ya que esa reacción al viento lo delataba.

— Sostente — se acercó al tambaleante muchacho ofreciéndole el hombro para que pudieran caminar, y lo sorprendente, de nuevo, fue que el menor lo acepto si replicar nada, solo un ¡hmp! fue audible.

Las cosas no iban tan mal como esperaba, cargar a un borracho no significaba mayor problema, sobretodo porque doblando la esquina se encontraba su lujoso auto negro, en el cual no durarían ni quince minutos en llegar a la mansión.

Claro que el mejor asesino de Vongola no se esperó que Hibari al doblar la esquina lo apresara entre la pared y su cuerpo, tampoco espero que de inmediato retrocediera como si se sorprendiera de lo que había hecho, otra cosa que no esperaba es que al retroceder chocara con alguien que iba pasando y que lo empujo de tal manera que termino en un típico beso cliché por accidente.

El contacto con los húmedos e hinchados labios debido al alcohol se sintieron muy cálidos, el suave sabor embriagante era definitivamente el mejor que había catado, y se iba a dar el lujo de culpar al antes mencionado liquido de la reacción tan lenta para separarse, así que se tomó su tiempo, tal vez 20 o 30 segundos, pero justo cuando iba a retirar al joven este coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo miro directo a los ojos, chocando aquellos desbordantes diamantes negros con esos hermosos ojos azul metalizado, la boca de Hibari quiso expresar algo, y Reborn se encontró demasiado perdido en el muchacho, por lo cual solo recupero el sentido de la realidad cuando vio el pálido rostro echarse a un lado por su hombro, y escucho el triste sonido de las verdaderas circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

¡Maldito Hibari!

¡Le iba a cobrar muy caro sus finísimos zapatos!

¡Oh por Dios!, y eso que no era creyente, ¡Su saco, su carísimo saco!

¡Si no fuera importante para la mafia ese maldito niño ya tendría una bala en la cabeza!

Eso y otras cosas, pero sobretodo insultos dirigidos hacia la progenitora del pelinegro que ahora llevaba cargado al estilo princesa el Hitman mientras lo llevaba a recostar en su cama, pasaban por la mente de Reborn, porque ¡sí!, el muy ingrato había tenido la desvergüenza de desmayarse después de vomitarle encima.

Llego a su destino, abrió la puerta de una patada y aventó sin consideración alguna el cuerpo casi inerte del guardián de la nube. Observo una última vez el cuerpo todo desalineado del exprefecto y lo maldijo, una sonrisa amarga cruzo su rostro.

Bien decían, "el que con niños se acuesta mojado amanece" (1), en este caso el que con niños pistea (2) vomitado termina. Bueno, mejor se iba, mañana todos iban a sufrir por las sandeces de Hibari, empezando por Dame-Tsuna, y se retiró a la comodidad de sus aposentos a planear la venganza.

To be continued…

(1). Dicho popular, según yo, mexicano.

(2) Así se dice en mi localidad cuando nos embriagamos, el "verbo" es PISTEAR.

Nota de la autora:

Hola, espero que este fic haya llamado tu atención y en algo hayas disfrutado la lectura.

Te agradezco el leer hasta aquí, y espero me puedas honrar con un comentario.

Siento las faltas de ortografía, pero soy malísima para eso.

Quiero aclarar, que como te podrás dar cuenta al leer la historia, no soy experta en el manejo de trama ni situaciones acontecidas en el manga o anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Yo no conocía dicha serie, pero algunas de mis autoras favoritas mencionaron sus personajes en algún crossover que estuve leyendo, así que me entro curiosidad y busque imágenes de estos chicos. En particular de un mentado Hibari Kyoya. Al verlo pues se me hizo muy bueno el diseño del personaje (las imágenes que encontré eran sugestivas XD), así que busque el anime y solo pude ver 7 capítulos, la trama inicial no me llamo mucho la atención, sin ofender a nadie, pero es que yo quería yaoi TToTT, pero debido a diferentes razones tuve que dejar de verlo y me centre en leer los fics, digo yo quería yaoi. Y pues basada en mis lecturas, y lo poco que pude ver del anime, es como plasme las personalidades de los protagonistas de este fic. Disculpen entonces que exista tanto OC, pero creo que con estas palabras queda explicado, ya que no creo que sea justificatorio.

Sin más me despido, deseándote una vida increíble y llena de yaoi.

Sayonara da.


End file.
